Lehrerzimmerintrigen
by bjelka
Summary: Oneshotreihe. Ereignisse in HP, wie ihr sie noch nie gesehen habt: aus Sicht des pädagogischen Personals von Hogwarts; originalgetreu, keine Parodie
1. Manches Problem

_Author's Note:_

_Das hier soll eine Sammlung von verschiedenen Oneshots werden, die alle aus Sicht der Lehrerschaft aus geschrieben sind – mal humorvoll, mal weniger lustig._

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt! Und auch wenn nicht – in jedem Fall Reviews schreiben!_

_Vielen Dank an Branniel fürs Drüberlesen!_

*

**Manches Problem...**

**löst sich von selbst!**

***  
**

Im Jahr, in dem dieser Oneshot spielt, besteht das Personal von Hogwarts aus folgenden Leuten:

Albus Dumbledore (Professor), Schulleiter

Aurora Sinistra (Professor), Astronomie

Batusheda Babbling (Professor), Alte Runen

Charity Burbage (Professor), Muggelkunde

Cutubert Binns (Professor), Geschichte der Zauberei

Filius Flitwick (Professor), Zauberkunst und Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw

Gilderoy Lockhart (Professor), Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Minerva McGonagall (Professor), Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor

Pomona Sprout (Professor), Kräuterkunde und Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff

Septima Vektor (Professor), Arithmantik

Severus Snape (Professor), Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin

Sibyll Trelawney (Professor), Wahrsagen

Silvanus Kesselbrand (Professor), Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

Irma Pince (Madam), Bibliothekarin

Poppy Pomfrey (Madam), Krankenschwester

Rolanda Hooch (Madam), Quidditchschiedsrichterin und Flugunterricht

Argus Filch, Hausmeister

Rubeus Hagrid, Wildhüter

*

Ich zitiere aus J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens. Übersetzung von Klaus Fritz, 1. Ausgabe (2000), S. 297 und 301-303.

*

* * *

Wutschnaubend, mit geblähten Nasenflügeln und wehendem türkisgrünem Umhang rauschte Minerva McGonagall aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Dieser strohdumme, aufgeblasene Gockel, sie könnte ihn –

Als die Tür zwischen den beiden Wasserspeiern zugeknallt war, murmelt der linke schadenfroh grinsend: „Pass auf, der Drache ist los! Hach, wenn ich nur wüsste, wer - " Im Herumwirbeln halste ihm die Hexe eine Ganzkörperklammer auf. „_Das_ habe ich gehört!" Ihre gefährlich schmalen Augen wandten sich nun dem Steinkoloss am anderen Türpfosten zu, der ein lautes Lachen angesichts seines (mit einem unvorteilhaften Gesichtsausdruck auf der ohnehin hässlichen Visage) eingefrorenen Kumpels nicht unterdrücken konnte. Noch bevor er sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund schlagen konnte, hatte die McGonagall ihn mit einem Schnippen des Zauberstabs stumm gehext.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin stürmte mit einer derartigen Geschwindigkeit durch die Korridore und eine Treppe hinunter, dass sie ganz außer Puste in ihrem Büro ankam. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag krachte eine Tür lautstark hinter ihr ins Schloss. Minervas Hand war schon halb in der schottengemusterten Ingwerkeksdose, als –

Nein, eine Frustfressattacke brachte gar nichts. Mit einem Ruck wandte sie sich vom Schreibtisch ab, schaute aus dem regenüberströmten Fenster und zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen. Essen war dumm, aber irgendetwas _musste_ sie tun.

Den Stapel unkontrollierter Hausarbeiten mitten auf dem Schreibtisch ignorierend verließ Minerva ihr Büro wieder, diesmal etwas langsamer. Ihre Miene passte allerdings nach wie vor zum Regenwetter draußen.

* * *

Die Lehrerin marschierte ziellos die Gänge entlang – auf der Suche nach etwas, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen konnte, seien es diejenigen ihrer Kollegen, die auch gerade eine Freistunde hatten, oder ein paar umherstreunende Schüler, denen sie Punkte abziehen könnte, oder auch nur Peeves auf einem Feldzug gegen Filch (in ihrem derzeitigen Gemütszustand wusste Minerva nicht, ob sie dem Poltergeist vielleicht sogar helfen würde, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben).

Sie bog um eine Ecke und stieß fast mit Pomona Sprout zusammen. Deren Frage „Minerva, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" verwirrte sie zunächst, schließlich war nicht sie, sondern die rundliche Kräuterkundelehrerin beinahe auf der Nase gelandet. Erst als Septima Vektor, eine jüngere Hexe mit kurzem blondem Haar, die hinter Pomona aufgetaucht war, mit einem schiefen Lächeln meinte: „Na, welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", ging McGonagall ein Licht auf.

Ärgerlich darüber, dass sie ihre Wut so offensichtlich gezeigt hatte, bemühte sie sich um einen einigermaßen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie antwortete: „Wer wohl...dreimal dürft ihr raten."

Gleichzeitig blitzte Verständnis in den Augen der beiden Lehrerinnen auf und Pomona fragte: „Was hat er diesmal rausgehauen?" „Durftest du dir die zweihundertste Weltretter-Story anhören oder was?"

„Ach, nur das Übliche", schnaubte Minerva, „dass ihn die Vorsichtmaßnahmen wie Nachtwache und Schülerbegleitung aufregen, weil es doch nichts mehr zu befürchten gibt – was wir natürlich alles ihm zu verdanken haben. Bekanntermaßen hat er ja den Erben durch seine bloße Anwesenheit im Schloss und sein umfassendes Wissen über die Kammer in die Flucht geschlagen. Normalerweise kann ich dieses Geschwätz überhören, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass nun schon vier Schüler versteinert wurden und man den Einzigen, der eine Ahnung zu haben scheint, was hier vorgeht, suspendiert hat..."

Mehr zu sich selbst gemurmelt fügte sie an: „_Die Frage ist nicht wer, die Frage ist wie_ – geheimnistuerisches Gewäsch, typisch Albus...."

„Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass du uns getroffen hast", strahlte Pomona, ohne auf Minervas letzte Worte einzugehen.

Septima lächelte nicht, aber ihre Stimme klang freundlich, als sie fragte: „Fühlst du dich so unternehmungslustig wie du dich anhörst?"

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall der Meinung, dass wir wegen diesem Schnösel etwas tun müssen, wenn es das ist, was du meinst..."

Die andere Lehrerin nickte knapp und da keine weitere Erklärung folgte, hakte Minerva nach: „Wollt ihr auch etwas unternehmen? Was habt ihr vor?" Sie versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich von ihrer Euphorie anmerken zu lassen, was allerdings schwer war, schließlich schien es jetzt endlich eine vernünftige Aufgabe zu geben, der sie sich widmen konnte.

„_Was_ wir machen wollen, wissen wir noch nicht - ", begann Pomona zögernd und wurde von Septima unterbrochen: „Aber das spielt erst mal keine Rolle. Wir sind ja noch nicht einmal genug, um einen Vorschlag ordentlich zu diskutieren. Außerdem können drei Leute nicht viel ausrichten."

„Deshalb waren wir am Überlegen, wer noch mitmachen würde", warf die Kräuterkunde­lehrerin ein.

„Und, an wen hattet ihr gedacht?", fragte Minerva neugierig, während sie im Kopf schnell alle Hogwartslehrer durchging.

„Bei Filius bin ich mir sicher, aber sonst..." Die kleine grauhaarige Hexe wackelte ratlos mit dem Kopf.

„Ich denke, Severus steht ebenfalls so gut wie fest."

„Bei allen anderen ist es einen Versuch wert", meinte Pomona hoffnungsvoll, doch Septima hatte sofort einen Einwand: „Außer Cutubert. Das geht ihm nicht irgendwo vorbei, sondern durch ihn durch, wie er selbst durch eine Wand." Minerva lächelte bei diesem Vergleich in sich hinein, aber selbst dem scharfäugigsten Beobachter wäre nicht einmal ein Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel aufgefallen.

* * *

Während sie überlegten, schlenderten die drei Hexen nebeneinander die verlassenen Korridore entlang.

„Aurora!"

„Ja genau, und Charity könnte ich mir auch vorstellen."

„Was ist mit Batusheda?"

„Niemals. Sie ist ein großer Fan von ihm – glücklicherweise der einzige hier bei uns..."

„Soll vorkommen."

„Sibyll?" Pomona hatte diesen Vorschlag eher verhalten fragend eingebracht und war nicht überrascht, als prompt die zweistimmige Antwort kam: „Vergiss es."

„Aber Rolanda..."

„Gut möglich."

„Silvanus?"

„Ich habe gehört, er will in den Ruhestand gehen – ist natürlich noch inoffiziell, also nicht rumtratschen. Aber es müsste sowieso um etwas mehr gehen, damit er sich aufrafft und hier hoch humpelt."

Nachdem sie diese treffende Einschätzung gemacht hatte, sagte Minerva eine Weile nichts mehr. Sie hörte den beiden anderen nur zu und starrte auf das Gemälde, vor dem sie zufällig angehalten hatten – eine reich verzierte Landkarte von Argyllshire.

„Ich glaube, Irma ist auf unserer Seite. Aber ob sie uns eine große Hilfe wäre..."

„Argus..."

„Ist noch komischer als sonst, seit Mrs Norris. Keine gute Idee. Und Poppy?"

„Na klar! Sie schiebt nicht erst einen Hass auf Lockhart und seine eingebildeten Heilkünste, seitdem man ihr Potter mit Wabbelarm in den Krankenflügel geliefert hat."

Auf einem der Berge von Argyllshire hatte der dekorierwütige Künstler einen Riesen mit schwarzem Haar und Bart platziert. Minervas Gedanken schweiften ab – doch sie rief sich zur Ordnung. Hagrid saß gut bewacht in Askaban und es gab nichts, was sie für ihn tun konnten...

„Was haltet ihr von den Geistern?" Pomonas Frage riss Minerva aus ihrem Schweigen. Sie schnaubte unwirsch: „Bis die sich geeinigt haben, sind Sommerferien. Nur Peeves wäre sofort einsatzbereit."

„Wenn der mitmacht, kannst den Geisterrat aber vergessen."

McGonagall schaute die junge Arithmantikhexe einen Moment lang mit hochgezogener Augenbraue kühl an, dann meinte sie: „Wenn du bedenken würdest, welche der beiden Parteien effizienter arbeitet, wüsstest du auch, dass wir den Geisterrat getrost übergehen können."

Pomona unterbrach das folgende unangenehme Schweigen, indem sie zusammenfasste: „Also, wir müssen Filius, Severus, Aurora, Charity, Rolanda, Irma, Poppy und Peeves fragen. Ich für meinen Teil kümmere mich jetzt erst mal um meine Alraunen. Tschüss, ihr beiden!"

Septima und Minerva trennten sich kurz darauf mit weniger, aber artigen Worten.

* * *

Gleich war die Unterrichtsstunde zu Ende, ein Stockwerk höher war schon Fußgetrappel zu hören – Flitwick hatte seine Schüler etwas früher gehen lassen.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Der Regen draußen hatte aufgehört und auch ihre Laune hatte sich gebessert, aber trotzdem war Minerva nicht wirklich zufrieden. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal warten, denn sie konnte keinen ihrer Kollegen ansprechen, die waren fast alle damit beschäftigt, ihre Klassen zum nächsten Raum zu begleiten – keine leichte Arbeit. Auch war nicht mehr genug Zeit, um Rolanda, dem Krankenflügel oder der Bibliothek einen Besuch abzustatten, das würde alles bis zur Mittagspause warten müssen.

Während sie zielstrebig durch die Korridore eilte, sah Minerva plötzlich in einem abzweigenden Flur zwei kleine Gestalten, die ihr sehr bekannt vorkamen... Die beiden waren offensichtlich allein und damit in den Augen ihrer Hauslehrerin vollkommen übergeschnappt. Was ging in diesen Köpfen vor? Wahrscheinlich nichts. Man sollte meinen, sie würden etwas vorsichtiger mit ihrem Leben umgehen, nun da sogar ihre Freundin zu den Betroffenen gehörte. Aber nein, diese geistig minderbemittelten Jungen lernten nur aus ihren eigenen Fehlern – was sich in diesem Fall, wenn sie Pech hatten, als unmöglich herausstellen könnte.

Solche Gedanke waren den beiden offensichtlich fremd: Sie grinsten wie Wichtel – bis sie McGonagalls Stimme hörten.

„Potter! Weasley! Wohin denn so schnell?"

Mit Genugtuung, die sie allerdings nicht auf ihrem versteinerten Gesicht zeigte, sah Minerva zu, wie den Ertappten die Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

Ron Weasley, der augenblicklich rot anlief, stotterte los: „Wir wollten... wir wollten... wir wollten... jemanden besuchen..."

Sie hätte dem Dummdödel gern gesagt, er solle sich die Ausrede überlegen, bevor er den Mund aufmachte, doch da mischte sich auf einmal der Potter-Junge ein: „Hermine."

Die Lehrerin fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Hatte sie die beiden etwa zu Unrecht verdächtigt?

„Wir haben sie schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, Professor, und wir dachten, wir schleichen in den Krankenflügel, wissen Sie, und sagen ihr, dass die Alraunen fast fertig sind und sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll - "

Das war zu viel. So viel wahre Freundschaft und ihre eigenen unbegründeten Vorurteile... Mit Mühe schaffte sie es, ihren Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber ihrer Stimme konnte Minerva nicht trauen. Dafür war der Kloß in ihrem Hals zu groß.

Potter und Weasley starrten sie ängstlich und erwartungsvoll an.

„Natürlich."

Das hätte durchaus schlimmer klingen können. Aber verdammt – fing sie jetzt gleich an zu heulen? _Reiß dich zusammen, Minerva!_

„Natürlich, ich sehe ein, am schlimmsten war es für die Freunde derer, die... Ich verstehe durchaus. Ja Potter, natürlich dürfen Sie Miss Granger besuchen. Ich werde Professor Binns mitteilen, wo Sie stecken. Sagen Sie Madam Pomfrey, dass ich es erlaubt habe."

Während die Jungen in Richtung Krankenflügel davongingen, blieb die Verwandlungslehrerin noch einen Moment stehen, um durchzuatmen und nach ihrem schottengemusterten Taschentuch zu kramen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Binns machte. Schade, dass Cutubert nicht auf der Liste ihrer potentiellen Mitverschwörer stand, dann hätte es noch etwas mehr Sinn gehabt, dass sie zum Beginn ihrer Unterrichtsstunde zehn Minuten zu spät kam. Immerhin, die Schüler würden sich freuen.

* * *

Zehn Minuten vor Ende besagter Unterrichtsstunde verkündete Minerva den verdutzten Sechstklässlern, dass sie erwachsen genug seien, um den gelernten Zauber bis zur Pause unbeaufsichtigt zu üben, und ging.

Die Schüler starrten sie an, als zweifelten sie an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit ihrer Lehrerin. Kein Wunder, es geschah schließlich zum ersten Mal, dass eine Stunde bei der McGonagall derartig verkürzt wurde, dachte sie innerlich schmunzelnd.

An der Tür drehte sich Minerva noch einmal um und ermahnte die Schüler mit dem tödlichsten ihrer Blicke, diese Aufgabe auch ernst zu nehmen. Ein versteckter Hinweis auf die Möglichkeit einer Leistungskontrolle zog bei denen immer.

Zufrieden machte sich die Verwandlungslehrerin auf den Weg. Jetzt hatte sie genügend Zeit, um unter Lehrern und Personal Verbündete in Sachen Lockhart zu suchen. Die Sonne schien durch die Korridorfenster herein.

Minerva war den Gang fast zur Hälfte hinuntergegangen, als sie endlich merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es blieb nicht lange nur ein Gefühl. Ein Blick an die Wand neben ihr genügte und die Sache war klar.

Selbst erstaunt darüber, wie ruhig sie blieb, tippte sich die Lehrerin mit ihrem Zauberstab an den Hals, sagte „_Sonorus_." und gleich darauf hallte ihre Stimme durchs ganze Schloss: „Die Schüler kehren sofort in ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Die Lehrer versammeln sich im Lehrerzimmer. Unverzüglich, bitte."

Dann betrachtete sie noch einmal die Worte, die zwischen den sonnendurchfluteten Fenstern an der Wand prangten.

* * *

Als Minerva ins Lehrerzimmer kam, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass bis auf Kesselbrand, Babbling und Lockhart alle anwesend waren.

Neun Augenpaare starrten sie verwirrt beziehungsweise verängstigt an. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sie mit einer unnötigen Vorrede noch länger auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Es ist passiert. Das Monster hat eine Schülerin entführt. Und zwar in die Kammer."

Jeder zeigte sein Entsetzten auf seine Weise: Filius quiekte noch lauter und höher als sonst, Pomona und die meisten anderen Lehrerinnen schlugen sich stumm oder schreiend ihre Hände vor den Mund, Sibyll fiel prompt in Ohnmacht (wohl um der Frage zu entgehen, wie sie so etwas nicht hatte vorhersehen können) – niemand kümmerte sich um sie. Severus blieb am gelassensten: Nur wer ihn kannte, sah, dass seine Hände weißer waren als sonst, weil er eine Stuhllehne umklammerte.

Er war es auch, der als erster wieder sprach: „Woher wissen Sie das so genau?"

Abgesehen von ihrem beiderseitigen Konkurrenzdenken kamen sie ja normalerweise ganz gut miteinander aus, aber in diesem Moment hätte Minerva ihm zu gern gehörig die Meinung gesagt. War er wirklich zu blöd, um sich die Antwort nicht denken zu können? _Das würde natürlich übermenschliche Intelligenz verlangen, alle wissen, dass sich der Erbe per Graffiti mit den Bewohnern des Schlosses verständigt!_

Stattdessen schluckte sie ihren Ärger hinunter und sagte beherrscht: „Der Erbe Slytherins hat eine weitere Botschaft hinterlassen. Direkt unter der ersten. _‚Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer liegen.'_ "

Filius brach bei dieser Information in Tränen aus – er war eben der emotionale Typ. Rolanda musste sich setzten, bevor sie fragen konnte: „Wer ist es? Welche Schülerin?"

„Ginny Weasley."

Zumindest war sie die einzige, von der man wusste, dass sie fehlte. Minerva hatte diese schreckliche Nachricht von ein paar Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor, denen sie begegnet war, als sie gerade von Kräuterkunde hinaufgekommen waren.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin wusste, was Dumbledore getan hätte, und das musste sie nun an seiner Stelle tun: „Wir werden morgen alle Schüler nach Hause schicken müssen. Das ist das Ende von Hogwarts. Dumbledore hat immer gesagt..."

Die Tür flog auf und alle drehten sich um.

Sobald sie sah, wer da hereinplatzte, wallte Zorn in Minerva auf (allerdings ohne je ihr Gesicht zu erreichen). Sie wusste, dass ihre anwesenden Kollegen mit einer ähnlichen Abneigung auf den Anblick Lockharts reagierten, die noch durch sein unangebrachtes Grinsen verstärkt wurde.

„Tut mir ja so Leid – bin eingedöst – was hab ich verpasst?"

Die im Raum schwebenden, unausgesprochenen Morddrohungen von achtzig Prozent der Anwesenden (alle außer Sibyll – immer noch ohnmächtig – und Cutubert – eingeschlafen) schienen ihn völlig kalt zu lassen.

Wieder hatte Severus als erster die Sprache wiedergefunden: „Genau der Richtige. Der richtige Mann. Das Monster hat ein Mädchen entführt, Lockhart. Hat sie in die Kammer des Schreckens gebracht. Ihre Stunde ist nun endlich gekommen."

Das Lächeln auf Lockharts Gesicht gefror nicht, es verschwand einfach, als wäre es nie da gewesen.

Bestärkt durch Snapes Beispiel beteiligten sich nun auch Pomona und Filius an dem einseitigen Gespräch: „Das stimmt, Gilderoy, haben Sie nicht erst gestern Abend gesagt, sie hätten immer gewusst, wo der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens ist?"

„Ich – nun, ich - "

„Ja, haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, Sie wüssten sicher, was in der Kammer verborgen ist?"

„Hab – hab ich? Kann mich nicht erinnern - "

Jetzt ergriff wieder Severus das Wort: „Ich weiß noch genau, wie Sie gesagt haben, es sei schade, dass Sie es nicht mit dem Monster aufnehmen durften, bevor Hagrid verhaftet wurde. Sagten Sie nicht, die ganze Sache sei stümperhaft angegangen worden und dass man Ihnen von Anfang an hätte freie Hand lassen sollen?"

„Ich – ich hab wirklich nie – da haben Sie mich wohl falsch verstanden - "

Lockhart war nun endgültig am Verzweifeln. So gut es auch tat, ihn endlich einmal um ein Grinsen und einen flotten Spruch verlegen zu sehen, Minerva beschloss, in ihrer Position als stellvertretende Schulleiterin, dem Rumgehacke ein Ende zu machen und sich ein für alle Mal seiner unbereichernden Gesellschaft zu entledigen: „Wir überlassen es also Ihnen, Gilderoy. Heute Nacht ist die beste Zeit dafür. Wir sorgen dafür, dass Ihnen niemand in die Quere kommt. Sie können es dann ganz allein mit dem Monster aufnehmen. Endlich freie Hand für Sie."

Ein letzter flehender Blick in im besten Fall abweisende Gesichter und Lockhart verabschiedete sich mit einem resignierten: „N... nun gut. Ich geh in mein Büro und – bereite mich vor."

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, atmete Minerva tief durch und sagte: „Schön, jetzt haben wir _ihn_ aus dem Weg."

Sie ahnte nicht, in welchem Maße sich diese Vorhersage bewahrheiten sollte.


	2. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

*

_Author's Note:_

_Unkreativer Titel, ich weiß..._

_Dieser Oneshot ist wesentlich kürzer und hier habe ich keine Szene aus HP ausgebaut, sondern eine neu geschrieben, die mal erwähnt wurde._

_*_

_

* * *

_

Wahrscheinlich war es der letzte schöne Tag im Sommer gewesen. Albus Dumbledore stand am Fenster und genoss den idyllischen Anblick der verlassenen Schlossgründe. Die rosafarbenen Wölkchen spiegelten sich auf der regungslos glatten Oberfläche des Sees, aber am westlichen Horizont stand, kaum über die grünen Hügel schauend, eine drängend dunkle Wolkenwand. Als die Sonne dahinter verschwand, wurde die Landschaft augenblicklich grau und düster. Nur ein paar besonders hohe Wolken schimmerten noch im Licht.

Auch als es im Büro zunehmend finsterer wurde und draußen unter der aufziehenden Wolkendecke kaum noch etwas zu erkennen war, regte sich der alte Mann am Fenster nicht. Auf das leise Krächzen des gerade aus einem Nickerchen erwachenden Phönix hin zuckte er nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Dann jedoch klopfte es an der Tür. Während er herumwirbelte, „Herein!" rief und gleichzeitig die Lampen anzündete, fragte sich Albus, wer der späte Besucher sein könnte.

Hagrid hatte ihn bereits für heute Abend auf einen Feuerwhiskey zu sich eingeladen. Um diese Einladung zu wiederholen, müsste er schon ganz schön besoffen sein. Und am Tag seiner Ernennung zum Lehrer von Hogwarts würde er doch wohl die Höflichkeit besitzen, sich zusammenzureißen... Alle anderen Lehrer waren im Urlaub, ebenso Irma und Poppy. Blieb also nur noch Argus, der sich über Peeves beschweren wollte.

Dumbledore, der sich seelisch und moralisch bereits auf die Schimpftirade und die unweigerlich folgende Diskussion über Toleranz gegenüber Poltergeistern vorbereitet hatte, staunte deshalb nicht schlecht, als eine große schwarze Gestalt zur Tür hereinkam, die ganz sicher nicht der Hausmeister war.

Albus war so überrascht, dass er ein paar Sekunden lang den Mund nicht aufbekam, weshalb der andere mit der Begrüßung begann: „Guten Abend, Schulleiter."

Die ausdruckslosen Augen im wie gewöhnlich leichenblassen Gesicht beobachteten, wie Dumbledore gemessen zum Schreibtisch hinüberging, sich auf dem Stuhl dahinter niederließ und seinen Besucher über zusammengelegte Fingerspitzen hinweg neugierig anblickte.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Was führt Sie denn heute schon hierher?"

„Haben Sie einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden?"

„Ja, das haben ich. Professor – jetzt noch Mr – Lupin hat zugesagt."

Weder seine Enttäuschung noch Überraschung oder Wut spiegelten sich auf Snapes Gesicht, als er diese Nachricht hörte. Einen Moment lang bleib er stumm, dann fragte er: „Remus Lupin?" und Dumbledore nickte.

„Sie denken nicht, dass das ein wenig gefährlich wäre? Sie wissen, was er ist und dass er schon einmal in einen Vorfall verwickelt war, bei dem er beinahe – jemanden umgebracht hätte?"

Severus sprach die letzten Worte nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern sehr hastig und durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Albus blickte ihn mitleidig an. „Man sollte nicht zu viel über der Vergangenheit brüten, Severus. Außerdem wird so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren, denn jetzt können Sie ihm ja den Wolfsbanntrank brauen."

„Der Trank bietet keine hundertprozentige Sicherheit", zischte Snape und sein Vorgesetzter konnte sich denken, dass es noch einen anderen, bedeutenderen Grund für die Wut in seiner Stimme gab.

„Und Lupin stellt auch von einer anderen Seite ein Risiko dar.", fuhr der Zaubertranklehrer fort. Als er nicht weitersprach, legte Dumbledore den Kopf schief und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Der andere Mann spuckte den Namen fast aus: „Sirius Black. Lupin ist ein guter Freund von ihm. Er könnte in der Position als Lehrer in Hogwarts sehr nützlich sein. Wollen Sie, dass er Black in die Schule schleust?"

„Remus Lupin _war_ ein Freund von Sirius Black. Er weiß seit zwölf Jahren, dass er sich – wie alle anderen auch – in ihm geirrt hat."

„Wie können Sie einem Werwolf vertrauen?"

„Genauso wie ich einem ehemaligen Todesser an dieser Schule vertraue. Es tut mir Leid, Severus, dass ich mich so drastisch ausdrücke, aber Sie sollten sich doch am besten mit unbegründeten Vorurteilen auskennen." Dumbledore hatte sich aufgerichtet und schaute sein Gegenüber streng an.

Snape kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Dann möchte ich Sie nicht weiter belästigen", sagte er noch eine Spur kälter als sonst.

„Bleiben Sie die letzten paar Tage hier?", fragte Albus ohne große Hoffnung.

„Nein", lautete die knappe Antwort.

Der Schulleiter schauderte innerlich beim Gedanken an den Ort, an den Snape für den Rest der Sommerferien zurückkehren würde, und meinte: „Na dann, einen schönen Abend, Severus. Und lassen Sie die Vergangenheit ruhen. Es ist besser so."

Ein Schatten zog über sein Gesicht, den der Zaubertranklehrer, weil er sich bereits umgewandt hatte, nicht bemerkte.

Eine ganze Weile nachdem sich die Eichenholztür hinter dem hageren, schwarzhaarigen Mann geschlossen hatte, wandte Albus endlich den Blick von derselben ab, erhob sich und trat wieder ans Fenster, das ihm nur noch den Ausblick auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild gewährte, da es draußen stockdunkel war. Ein Blitz zuckte auf.

_Immerhin ist er viel zu schlau, um Remus zu vergiften_, dachte der alte Mann seufzend.

Der Donner folgte, laut, aber noch einige Sekunden verzögert. Auch der Regen ließ nach wie vor auf sich warten.

Es sah ganz so aus, als sollte der Schulleiter Hagrids Einladung doch noch folgen, ehe es zu spät war.


	3. Widerstand?

**Widerstand?**

***  
**

_Diesmal ist wieder einmal eine Figurenliste nötig, da ich ja nicht erwarten kann, dass ihr alle die Vornamen kennt._

_*  
_

_Im Schuljahr, in dem dieser Oneshot spielt besteht das Personal von Hogwarts aus folgenden Leuten:_

_Albus Dumbledore (Professor), Schulleiter_

_Aurora Sinistra (Professor), Astronomie_

_Argus Filch, Hausmeister_

_Batusheda Babbling (Professor), Alte Runen_

_Charity Burbage (Professor), Muggelkunde_

_Cutubert Binns (Professor), Geschichte der Zauberei_

_Dolores Umbridge (Professor), Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_

_Filius Flitwick (Professor), Zauberkunst und Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw_

_Irma Pince (Madam), Bibliothekarin_

_Minerva McGonagall (Professor), Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor_

_Pomona Sprout (Professor), Kräuterkunde und Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff_

_Poppy Pomfrey (Madam), Krankenschwester_

_Rolanda Hooch (Madam), Quidditchschiedsrichterin und Flugunterricht_

_Rubeus Hagrid (Professor), Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Wildhüter_

_Septima Vektor (Professor), Arithmantik_

_Severus Snape (Professor), Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin_

_Sibyll Trelawney (Professor), Wahrsagen_

_Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche (Professor), Vertretung Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_

_*_

_

* * *

_

In der Mittagspause eines schönen Märztages schien die Sonne angenehm warm ins Gesicht der Astronomielehrerin, die in einem Sessel am Fenster des Lehrerzimmers schlief. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes blätterte der Geist von Professor Binns hin und wieder leise raschelnd eine Pergamentseite seiner Aufzeichnungen um. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte und knackte, während es die Anstrengungen der Frühlingssonne unterstützte und half, den Raum warmzuhalten.

Alles war still und friedlich – abgesehen von vier Lehrern, die an einem Ende des langen Tisches die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Sie sprachen zwar gedämpft, um Aurora und Cutubert nicht zu stören, doch ihr aufgeregtes Getuschel ließ keine friedliche Stimmung zu.

„Sie hat jetzt nicht mehr nur Sibyll auf dem Kieker."

„Ja, ich habe gehört, Hagrid macht ihr den ersten Platz auf der Abschussliste streitig", bestätigte Filius Pomonas Beobachtung. Septima murmelte: „Hat sie schon verdrängt, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ich glaube nicht. Wenn ich diese Frau richtig einschätze, wird –"

Charity verstummte schlagartig, als die Tür schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde und ihr Gesprächsthema höchstpersönlich hereinspaziert kam. Noch bevor die zuckersüß lächelnde Kröte ihren breiten Mund öffnen konnte, war Septima aufgesprungen, hatte eine hastige Entschuldigung hervorgestoßen („Ähm – ich muss Batusheda bei der Hofaufsicht ablösen.") und war an Umbridge vorbei aus dem Zimmer gestürzt.

Pomona hätte es ihr am liebsten gleichgetan. Stattdessen machte sie noch etwa eine Minute gezwungene Konversation, bis Dolores sich endlich der inzwischen aufgewachten Aurora zuwandte: „Haben Sie eigentlich _jemals_ eine Stunde, die vor zehn Uhr abends beginnt?"

Währenddessen hatten Charity und Filius, die das Glück hatten, nebeneinander am Tisch zu sitzen, so getan, als seien sie schon stundenlang in ein intensives Gespräch vertieft. Offenbar war das nicht nur Schauspielerei, denn keiner der beiden schaute auf, als sich die Kräuterkundelehrerin lautstark verabschiedete und betont langsam zur Tür ging, in der Hoffnung, jemand würde sich ihr anschließen.

* * *

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und nun war Pomona schon zwei Stockwerke tiefer, nach wie vor ohne die leiseste Ahnung, wie und wo sie den Rest ihrer Pause verbringen wollte. Bisher war das noch nie ein Problem gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit war das Lehrerzimmer nicht mehr der Ort, der es einmal gewesen war... Genauer, seit Umbridge in der Schule weilte.

Nun, immerhin war Pomona nicht die einzige, die von der Großinquisitorin auf den Flur geekelt wurde, und das machte die Sache gleich viel erträglicher: Am Fuß der Marmortreppe entdeckte die Kräuterkundelehrerin Minerva, die sich mit Severus unterhielt. Sie brauchten nicht lange, um Pomona zu sehen und zu ihr hinaufzukommen. Diese informierte die beiden sofort über den Stand der Dinge: „Das Lehrerzimmer könnt ihr vergessen."

Mehr musste sie nicht sagen. Die drei Lehrer nahmen wie selbstverständlich ihre alternative Pausenbeschäftigung auf, die langsam zur Gewohnheit wurde: Sie flanierten durchs Schloss und verbanden so den üblichen Pausenplausch im Lehrerzimmer mit einem Kontrollgang und körperlicher Betätigung. Als Severus sie in sarkastischem Tonfall darauf hinwies, wie sinnvoll diese erzwungene neue Tätigkeit sei, meinte Pomona nur missmutig: „Ich vermisse meinen Tee."

„Also bitte, das sollte nun wirklich keine Schwierigkeit darstellen, wenn sogar Sibyll sich in irgendeiner Ecke ungestraft mit Kochsherry volllaufen lässt." Die Verachtung in Minervas Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich auf in Flaschen abgefüllte Getränke umsteigen, die kann man im Gehen trinken!"

Nachdem sie jedoch kurz darauf eine unablässig vor sich hinmurmelnde Wahrsagelehrerin passiert hatten, war Pomona nicht mehr nach Scherzen zumute.

Severus flüsterte: „Die ganze Angelegenheit scheint sie schwer zu schaffen. Sie ist ja ganz durch den Wind..."

„Sie meinen, mehr als sonst", bemerkte Minerva trocken, aber sie klang nicht mehr ganz so herablassend.

„Mal ehrlich, wie würdet ihr euch an Sibylls Stelle fühlen? Nach dem, was man von den Schülern hört, sind die Unterrichtsinspektionen bei ihr der reine Psychoterror. Ich persönlich bin ja noch gut weggekommen; abgesehen vom „Gestank" und meinem Aussehen hatte sie an nichts etwas auszusetzen. Und zu sehr auf die Pelle gerückt ist sie mir auch nicht..."

„Wollte sich wohl die Strickjacke nicht mit Drachenmist schmutzig machen", warf Minerva ein.

„Jedenfalls haben wir vorhin darüber geredet, wer wohl als erster rausfliegen wird – Hagrid oder Sibyll. Und Charity wollte uns gerade erklären, warum Sibyll wahrscheinlicher ist, als Umbridge reinkam. Natürlich hat sie mitgekriegt, worüber wir gesprochen hatten", antwortete sie auf die fragenden Blicke ihrer Kollegen, „wenn plötzlich alle stumm und wie versteinert dasitzen... Septima hat die Nerven verloren und ist mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede rausgerannt – sehr unauffällig. Ich meine, man kann ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen, aber wärt ihr dabei gewesen... Einer von euch hätte das Gespräch gerettet, ihr kriegt in solchen Situationen doch immer noch die Kurve.

Tja, so jedenfalls dreht Umbridge uns irgendwann einen Strick draus. Obwohl – eine gesetzliche Grundlage hat sie ja noch gar nicht. Ich frage mich, wann sie das Redeverbot fürs Lehrerzimmer amtlich macht. Das wäre dann Ausbildungserlass Nummer...siebenundzwanzig?"

„Achtundzwanzig", korrigierte Minerva prompt, „Der letzte kam heute Vormittag – das Klitterer-Verbot. Dieses Interview hat Potter _schon wieder_ eine Woche Nachsitzen eingebracht, aber dieses Mal muss ich sein Verhalten befürworten." Sie klang richtig stolz, als sie das sagte. Snape hüstelte, doch Pomona, die den Artikel mit Begeisterung gelesen hatte, stimmte ihr zu.

* * *

Den ganzen Nachmittag über beschäftigte sich die Kräuterkundelehrerin mit der Frage, wie sie den Ausbildungserlass Nummer 26 umgehen und Potter ihre Anerkennung bekunden konnte. Wenn es nach Umbridge ging, bekäme der Junge als Lohn für seinen Mut nichts als fünf Abende Nachsitzen. Und das wollte Pomona nicht zulassen!

Die Gelegenheit kam am nächsten Tag in ihrer zweiten Nachmittagsstunde: „Potter, reichen Sie mir doch mal die Gießkanne dort drüben."

* * *

*

_Author's Note:_

_Ihr wisst, wie's weitergeht. Wenn nicht, wär das mal eine einmalige Chance für mich, nen Kommi zu kriegen!_


End file.
